Our War Game
by coloredraininlives
Summary: Who would've thought that playing a video game would bring us nothing but trouble... Takes place in the last chapters of Escape. Rated T for language. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome everyone to another ****fanfic made by yours truly. Originally Our War Game was supposed to be a chapter less story, but due to my schedule with Cringe and many many many many many other writings in the process (and having little or no time finishing the whole story) I decided to make it with chapters to give me more flexibility. All characters are sixteen years old and this story takes place in the last chapters of Escape in the real world. Enjoy! **

I could feel my pulse racing as I sped through the dark forest, trying to escape those who wanted to cause me harm so badly that they live for it. My eyes fixed at my bare feet that were covered in dirt and blood as my hands were caked in mud, looking like dark brown gloves. I could see my breath as I could hear them get closer and closer and knew that it won't be a matter of time that I'll get captured and everyone around me will perish. I felt something snakelike wrap around my legs and caused me to tumble on the ground, gasping in pain. I saw a dark figure heading towards me, with a leash in their hands.

"Please don't leave me pet," the figure ridiculed my situation.

I stared at the figure as I felt my body beginning to change and shrink, making me feel sick. As I screamed and tried to stop, the figure towered above me and placed a leash around my neck.

"You're finally mine."

I quickly woke up, chest burning and sweating like crazy. I looked around in our tree house and found Celeste glancing at me with her baby blue eyes, giving me the worried look.

"Are you okay Jason?" she asked gently.

"Never better," I gave a weak smile.

"You're finally awake little Eevee," Spencer teased as she approached towards me.

I began to examined my body with a shocked look and she stopped me before I checked my lower half.

"Relax, you know I call you that because you remind me of one."

I sighed in relief, making them look at me oddly.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, "you're being kind of jumpy every time I mention your nickname lately."

"I can assure you guys that I'm fine."

"Okay then," she said awkwardly, "want to battle?"

"I thought we'll be waiting for Hick to arrive."

"Trust me Eevee, it'll be awhile before he gets here."

Spencer pulled out her white DS and I pulled out my black. We both turned them on and began to battle against each other when Hick barged inside with his eyes wide and his face full of horror.

"DON'T USE THEM!" he exclaimed.

The three of us turned around and stared at him in confusion.

"You're a little too late to battle with us," Spencer announced, "but you could wait in the next round with Celeste."

"Listen to me, turn them off before they manage to take over your DS and try to annihilate you and your team."

"What are you talk…"

Suddenly, they began to shake violently and sparks shot out of the screen.

"I suppose you don't have a rumble pack either?" Spencer asked me awkwardly, trying to keep situation down.

"Turn it off now!"

But it was too late. The scenario was now a void of white as I saw my Espeon in the screen facing against a Dragonite.

"_Here's the deal __Jason,"_ the Dragonite announced from the screen. _"If you defeat me with just your Espeon, then I will spare your life and you won't end up as another one of those weaklings that faced one of us and lost."_

"What the hell?" Spencer questioned as she heard the voice.

"Is this really happening?" Celeste gasped.

"It's happening," Hick said softly.

"_Or maybe your friend would like to battle for your life."_

I glanced up at Spencer who was still panicking to what's happening. Although she is a great trainer to battle, I really don't want her to battle for my life.

"I'll fight you," my voice lowered.

"_Excellent choice."_

Spencer's DS turned off by its own and I looked back at the screen, ready to battle.

"_This will be entertaining."_

The Dragonite began to fly towards Espeon with tremendous speed.

"Where's the commands?" I questioned as I looked at the bottom screen, only finding Espeon's HP, the Dragonite's, and mine which raised a few brows.

"You tell your Espeon what to do," Hick told me.

"Dodge Espeon!" I ordered as I saw the Dragonite was a few feet away from her.

"Espie!" she exclaimed as she barely dodged his attack.

"Use confusion!"

She sent a pulse through his eyes, making him confused.

"Quick Attack, Espeon!"

She became a blur and slammed into the Dragonite, losing half of his HP.

"Finish him off with Hyper Beam!"

She released a multicolored beam and stuck the Dragonite on the chest. I checked its HP, completely gone.

"Good job Espeon!" I cheered.

"Espie!" she jumped in joy.

"Jason!" Hick exclaimed.

I looked at the Dragonite's HP, slowly regaining its health.

"What in the…"

_**Flash!**_

I found myself in the white void with Espeon and the Dragonite attacked us both at the same time. The both of us collapsed on the ground, our bodies raging in pain. The Dragonite towered above me with a devious grin.

"_You were fun to battle and the first one to bring my HP down that far. Too bad that I have to do this to you."_

He jabbed his sharp claws deep in my arm, causing me to shout in pain.

_**Flash!**_

I was on the floor, shaking and quivering like crazy. My body temperature increased rapidly as sweat covered every inch of my body and felt the gut wrenching pain again. My ears were pulled painfully as I began to sprout dark brown fur, covering every inch of my body and a furry tan collar appeared around my chest. My fingernails lengthened, forming claws, and my hands and feet became paws, making my arms and legs stubbier. I felt my teeth becoming more canine and sharper and my tongue grew longer, letting saliva drip from my mouth. I rolled my eyes downward to try to get a glimpse of my body and found my nose black as the night and moist, picking up scents I wasn't able to smell before. I felt a sharp pain on my tailbone and a bushy creamed tipped tail popped out. Then, the real pain kicked in. I gave irritating, ear splitting shrieks as my bones cracked and rearranged themselves. A muzzle began to bulge out of my face, letting more of my saliva drip from my lips. Just as I thought it was over, I began to shrink and the whole world grew in my new eyes. I stared at everyone, panting for air and scared out of my mind.

"Eevee!" I yipped and slinked under the nearby table, backing away from them.

The others slowly bent down, looking at the Eevee that was formally their friend.

"Jason?" Celeste asked softly as she tried to reach me.

"E-Eevee," I quivered as I backed even further and huddled against the wall.

"What the hell happened to him?" Spencer questioned Hick as they stared at me.

"They took away his humanity just like the rest who lost against them," Hick said softly.

"Who's them?"

Hick didn't reply.

"Answer me Hick!"

"Not so loud," Celeste hushed them, "you're scaring him."

She looked at me with her calm eyes and held out her hand.

"Come out Jason, we won't hurt you."

I glanced at her quietly as I slowly lingered out of the table with fear slowly fading away. I huddled at her feet, not wanting to separate from her.

"Everything will be okay Jason," she said soothingly as she petted my head.

"Okay? OKAY?" I questioned her angrily, although she wouldn't understand me well. "How will everything be okay? I can't go outside without the fear of getting fucking captured! My parents won't be able to deal with their son who just turned into an Eevee from losing a pathetic game! We can't be together anymore…"

My eyes began to burn as salt flavored tears trickled down my cheeks and I buried my face on her leg, swearing and crying.

"Don't cry Jason," Celeste kneed down and scratched my ears. I glanced at her eyes, figuring out that she knew what I was trying to say and was holding back the tears, "we'll stay together no matter what happens."

I licked her cheeks and she gave me a sweet, gentle kiss on my forehead, making me blush.

"Guys," Hick announced as he looked out the window.

"What is it now Hick?" Spencer questioned.

"Look outside."

All of us looked out the window (or at least I tried to) and found the Dragonite I battled earlier heading towards the tree house.

"Oh shit," Spencer gasped.

"We need to move now," Hick announced.

"We might need these," Celeste said briefly as she grabbed our DSs from the table.

"I'll go down first and then you guys pass me Jason," Hick told us and began climbing down.

He looked up and glanced at me as I slowly wandered towards the ladder.

"Are you ready Jason?" he asked me.

I nodded and Celeste carefully picked me up and handed me over to Hick.

"You're actually lighter than I remember," he gave a small smile.

"Eevee," I grumbled.

I leaped out of his arms and trotted after him as he headed towards the car nearby. All of us quickly ran inside as the Dragonite grew closer and closer.

"Come on," Hick muttered as he tried to turn on the ignition.

"I told you to trade in this piece of crap!" Spencer growled at Hick.

"If you have a little faith in her, then she would start just fine!"  
>"Now's not the time to argue about this," Celeste interrupted them. "We have other problems to deal with."<p>

"E-Eevee v-vee," I shuddered as I saw the Dragonite's eyes, dark and murderous.

"Come on," Hick grunted as he tried once more.

"He's getting closer!" Spencer announced.

_**Crash!**_

"VEE!" I shrieked as I struggled to break free from the Dragonite's grasp. "EEVEE! VEE! VEE!"

"Get away from him!" Celeste threatened him as she hit his arm with her bag, trying to help me escape.

"Go! Go! Go!" Spencer ordered Hick and she turn the key with such force.

The engine roared loudly, now able to take us away from here, and Hick stomped his foot on the gas pedal and the car raced away from the tree house.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Jason," the Dragonite grumbled as he tried to pull me out through the window.

"EEVEE!"

His eyes began to change color as I stared at them, feeling all of the energy draining from my body. My body became numb as everything began to fade away like a dream.

"Vee…"

"Jason!" Celeste screamed.

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come back here pet!"

I ran as fast as I could throughout the forest with adrenaline pumping in my veins and stench of fear reeked all over my body.

_Don't stop_, I thought in my head as I felt my legs growing weak and began to feel stiff. I tripped over a tree root and fell head first on the ground, feeling small gravel hitting my face. I slowly turned my head and gasped in horror as the Dragonite from before slowly walked toward me, almost making me wet myself.

"Aw, poor little Eevee got hurt?" he mocked.

I shuddered as his claws came towards me slowly.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. "Leave me alone!"

I swung my forepaw and dug my claws deep in his face. He roared in pain as I began to crawl away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled as he grabbed me by the tail, causing me to yip.

I felt blood rushing toward my head as he brought me close to his face, glaring at me fiercely.

"Please let me go," I begged, "please, I just want to go back home."

My eyes began water and burn, my ears were pressed against my skull, and he gave a wicked grin.

"You're going back all right, back in your cell."

He struck me hard and dropped me on the hard ground. Immobilized and hurt badly from the attack, I watched him helplessly picking up my body and taking me to my newly bound fate.

I slowly opened my eyes as the wicked sick feeling welcomed me by crawling all over my body. After my blurry vision cleared up, I found myself in a bedroom locked in a cage like an animal that everyone loves to disgust.

"Vee," I groaned in pain as I shook my head.

"He's awake!"

A man stormed toward me and pointed his gun at my head as his eyes showed anger, fear, and disgust. I felt my heart race by the second as I stared at him with my eyes as wide as the moon.

"Dad don't!" I heard Celeste scream as she tried to pull the gun away. "He's not going to hurt anybody!"

"How do you know that? There's a whole fucking bunch of them in the town causing nothing but trouble!"

"Please Dad, Jason won't do anything! Is that right Jason?"

"Eevee," I nodded as I continued to stare at him and the gun with fear written in my eyes.

"Fine," he said after a short pause, "but he stays in the cage. I'll go get his parents."

I watched him walk away as he glared at me and Celeste slipped her fingers in and rubbed my cheeks to ease me down.

"Don't worry Jason, Dad's gotten worked up to what's going on. Apparently, you weren't the only one who transformed into a pokemon."

She quickly turned on the TV nearby and I closely examined the shot of gamers who lost roaming around the streets of our hometown flickering on the screen. I could watch the fear in their eyes, especially when police officers appeared on the screen and began shooting tranquilizers at them.

"Oh god," I whispered to myself as I continue to watch cops capturing and torturing them, making the problem worse than it needs to be.

"As you could see the scene behind me, officers are capturing these unknown creatures from causing any more damage," the reporter announced in the TV. "Although how they appeared and any knowledge of them are unknown, officials announced that residents should stay home and lock their windows and doors and also advise that if you spot any nearby, call officials and don't let them inside for they could be extremely dangerous."

I slowly glanced away as my ears drooped, not wanting to see or hear anymore.

"Jason!"

I quickly looked back, startled, and found my parents along with my little sister Haley heading towards me.

"Are you okay honey?" Mom asked me as she squeezed her fingers through the bars and placed them at my cheeks. "We thought we lost you for good!"

"Eevee! Vee! Vee!" I exclaimed as I wagged my tail and licked her fingers.

"You look adorable Jason!" Haley squealed as she pinched my cheeks.

"Why is he even in a cage?" I heard my father ask Celeste.

"My dad says he could be dangerous."

"How is a small… whatever he is considered dangerous?"

"My dad can be a little…paranoid when it comes to situations like this."

"Well I say that he should at least be given a chance," Dad said out loud as he unlocked the cage door and opened it.

He grabbed and slowly pulled me out of the cage as I gazed at everyone staring back at me, wondering what I might do. Suddenly, a loud growl filled the silence and everyone looked at me oddly as I lowered my ears and covered my stomach with my tail.

"Hungry?"

I slowly nodded and watched Celeste leave the room as Haley picked me up and began to stroke my fur, causing me to kick my hind leg uncontrollably as I purred in satisfaction.

"What kind of person would do such a thing like this?" I heard my mother ask my father.

"Whoever it is, they're gonna get it," Dad said angrily. "They have no right to this to anyone, especially to our son."

I leaped off of Haley's arms and slowly trotted towards them as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Eevee," I said to them and they slowly looked down on me.

"Hey Jason," Mom smiled as she picked me up and held me close as she slowly scratched the back of my ear. "How's my special little guy?"

I began to purr as I nuzzled her neck, hearing my mother giving a slight chuckle. I slowly glanced at my father and he quietly glanced at my brown eyes. He placed his massive hand on my head and petted me slowly.

"Don't worry Jason," he said in his calm voice, "everything will be okay, you'll see. Haley, can you keep an eye on your brother while your mother and I see if Mr. Roe needs any help?"

_Now I need to be babysat_, I thought in my head, _like I can't take care of myself._

Haley went over and carefully held me as both of our parents left the room.

"Behave yourselves," Mom said calmly as they both left the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Haley looked at me and gave a small smile

"And just to think that I was the one babysitting you the other day," I told her although she wouldn't understand me.

"Sorry it took me long Jason," Celeste announced as she walked in the room, "I couldn't figure out what you can and can't eat so I brought you an apple and also there's some people here who want to see you."

I slowly turned around and found Spencer and Hick at the door with her.

"Eevee! Vee! Vee!" I exclaimed as I squirmed, causing Haley to drop me.

I slammed against the ground with my back, feeling the impact throughout my spine.

"Oops, sorry Jason," Haley said innocently.

My eyes began to water as I sniffled, making everyone stare at me oddly.

"Are you alright Eevee?" Spencer asked quizzically.

"Vee (sniffle)…vee (sniffle)…EEVEE!"

I began to cry extremly loud, lots and lots of tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Why is he crying?" Spencer questioned, "He didn't even fell down that far!"

Celeste carefully picked me up and cradled me in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay Jason. I got you," she said soothingly as she scratched the back of my ear.

I slowly stopped crying and wiped the tears away with my paws, glancing at her gently as my ears went down.

"You're such a crybaby," Spencer told me. "All those tears for a little fall?"

"Celeste, can you hand Jason over to me for a few seconds?" Hick asked.

"Just be careful with him."

She carefully placed me in his arms and he examined me closely. My tail was tucked between my legs as he checked my underside and my…area. After he finished looking at my body, he looked at the others.

"You're done checking the drama queen?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes and you shouldn't hurt his feelings, he's delicate."

"Excuse me?"

Hick glanced at me carefully and said, "Jason, I don't know how to say this but it looks like that you're….well…a baby."

"I think we all know that Hick."

"I mean he's a baby Eevee."

"Baby?" Celeste and Haley gasped.

_I'm a baby?_ I thought in my head.

"I'm sorry Hick, but how the hell do you know that he's an infant?" Spencer asked.

"My dad's a vet, remember?"

"Does he do check ups on Eevees? I don't think so."

"Well he smaller than the average Eevee from the pokedex in the game says."

"Well he can be a runt."

"If you think you're right, then check where his tail is."

I felt my cheeks getting hot and looked away, muttering a faint "Eevee".

"I can't look there, I'm a girl! I'll just take your word for it."

"So much for giving him this apple," I heard Celeste mumble and went back in the kitchen.

"Hey Spence, can you get the DSs and Jason's laptop in my bag?"

"Sure thing," she said as she went over to the living room.

I slowly glanced up at Hick and asked, "Are you sure that I'm a baby Eevee?"

He gave a small smile and petted my head as I saw Spencer went back in with the backpack and Celeste with a warm bottle of milk.

"Guess that answers my question."

"Come over here Jason," Celeste smiled as she grabbed me and held me close. "You might enjoy this more than the apple."

"Wait a minute Celeste, I think you're forgetting that I'm allergic to milk," I warned but all she heard was high pitched, "Eevee vee vee eev eevee vee eevee!"

She shoved the rubber nub in my mouth before I had a chance to react. My little Eevee mind went crazy over the warm substance, overpowering my will, and I began to slurp it happily. I wrapped my paws around the bottle and glanced at Celeste as she smiled and held the bottle. Something in my head told me this was wrong; Celeste, my girlfriend, feeding me, her boyfreind, milk in a bottle and held me like a baby, but I simply ignored it and finished my milk. I gave a cute little burp, causing her to laugh.

"Aww, satisfied now?"

I slowly nodded and she laughed again.

She brought me on the bed as Hick set up the laptop on the bed and neatly placed the DSs next to each other.

"Alright," Hick announced as he logged in, "let's see if I'm able to get inside."

After wirelessly connecting all of the DSs to my laptop, Hick quickly connected to the internet and grew surprised what displayed on my screen.

"Jason?" he called, "Why do you have twenty tabs leading to Fanfiction?"

My ears slowly drooped down as I gave a weak smile and felt my cheeks hot, embarrased.

"Let me see," Spencer said as she went over to my laptop. "Eeveegaurdian? Looks like you're living up your name."

Hick closed the tab and read the next one outloud, forcing me to look away.

"Ryu Dragonclaw?"

I quickly ran over and closed the tab.

"Umbreon of Darkness?"

_Click!_

"Trherring?"

_Click!_

"Black-Phinoex?

_Click!_

"Plainwinds?"

_Click!_

"Red Wing Zero?"

_Click!_

"Coloredraininlives?"

"Eevee," I grumbled and kept clicking the left mouse button until all of the tabs are closed.

"Vee," I whined and slowly looked down.

"Hopefully we'll be able to access our Pokemon Global Link accounts," Hick said after a short pause and he moved his arms around me, reaching the keyboard.

After a few seconds, the screen turned black and all of us stared in confusion.

"Did you forget to charge it Jason?" Hick asked me as we continued to stare at the screen.

"Vee," I shook my head.

"Maybe something went wrong with the server," Haley shrugged.

The screen turned white, almost blinding us, and then a lot of information appeared.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

"I don't remember the Global Link looking so…confidential," Spencer said.

"Let's see what we stumbled upon," Hick said as he looked through the page.

He clicked on a random button and a list of people as well as their pictures appeared on the screen.

"Who are the people?" Celeste asked.

"Experiments," Hick read out loud, "Trina Jaggers, Gregg Collins, Peter Hues. Each subject managed to stay alive through the process and managed to change from human to pokemon by choice or instinct."

He scrolled down and all of us gasped in horror as we saw pictures of a girl tranforming into a Glaceon, a boy transforming into a Vaporeon, and an older boy transforming into a Flareon.

"What the fuck?" Spencer gasped.

"Looks like Jason isn't the first to transform," Haley bit her lip.

Hick scrolled down a bit further another part of the archives.

"Halflings. Beings that are born half human, half pokemon. Their threat, unknown. Their value to our organization, high. All members of Sigma Six should observe if possible to any of them."

He began to read the list.

"Crypt, Mason. Age: 11. Species: Human, Pikachu. Status: Captured. Found in an abandoned house somewhere in Lillycove, currently held somwhere in the Hoenn Region. Shay, Brooke. Age: 14. Species: Human, Zorua. Status: Under Observation. Found somewhere in the Unova region, waiting for capture."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Spencer questioned.

We ignored her and continued on.

"Mitchell, Vinny. Age: 16. Species: Human, Lucario. Status: Unknown. No information at this time. Tanner, Alice. Age: 10. Species: Human, Eevee. Status: Unknown. Never changed into Eevee form, location not found. Poole, Megan. Age: 15. Species: Human, Leafeon. Status: Escaped. Currently in Canalave on the way to Sandgem with past experiments and a few others, Sigma Six member Zack Evans is with them and will lure them to their capture. Tanner, Riley. Age: 15. Species: Human, Umbreon. Status: Escaped. All Sigma Six members must capture him if able, the fate of our goals lies within him…"

"Oh god," Haley gasped.

"Sigma Six? Are they the ones doing all of this?" Celeste asked.

"Those creeps are gonna pay for doing all of this," Spencer said angrily.

"Eevee," I said innocently and nuzzled her arm.

She slowly glanced down and petted my head as she gave a small smile.

"Damn it Eevee, you're too cute to make me plot revenge."

Then, it happened. Shadows lurked around the windows blocking the warm sun and heard something speeding up and down the rooftop. We slowly cluttered together, feeling our hearts pumping and our bodies stenching in fear. After a short second, it grew silent.

"What the hell is that?" Spencer asked.

**BLAM!**

"You!"

We quickly turned around, finding Celeste's father at the door with his face red. I slowly shrank back and tucked my tail between my legs as he stormed towards me.

"You brought them here and now you're getting the hell out, you disgusting little bitch!"  
>He yanked me out of the bed by the ears hard and I began yipping as loud as I could, trying to get out of his grasp and felt more tears trickling down my cheeks.<p>

"Dad no!" Celeste yelled as she went after him.

"What are you doing?" I heard my mother questioned.

"We need to get rid of him before he gets those _things_ here to get rid of us."

"Drop our son now!" my father demanded.

"Dad, please let Jason go," Celeste begged. "He's innocent, he's-"

"Stay out of this Celeste!" he screamed. "A rotten fleabag like him needs to go outside."

He slowly turned the knob.

_PREDATOR! RUN!_

**BLAM!**

I flung off of his grasp tumbling on the soft, warm carpet. I stared at Celeste's father who was unconciouss and slowly looked up, finding the Dragonite towering above me.

"I was looking all over for you little Eevee," he said sinisterly. "Now you are finally mine."

I stared at him helplessly as he began to reach for me with his sharp claws.

"Leave him alone!" Celeste yelled as she jumped in the way and grabbed me, letting her arm get peirced by the Dragonite's claws.

She held me close and dashed away as fast as she could. She stood next to my parents, helding me tighter, and watched as the Dragonite glared at us.

"Give him to me and I'll spare your lifes," he threatened, "or say goodbye to your humanity and become my slaves."

"Celeste, you and the others get out of here," my father told her. "We'll take care of him."

"Dad, Mom," I half whispered.

"Take care of my children," my mother told her and then glanced at me, "I love you Jason."

She gives me a small kiss on the forehead and Celeste began to run back in the room.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I watched them fight the Dragonite. "No!"

Celeste locked the door behind her as the others stared at us in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Spencer questioned.

"We need to get out of here," Celeste ordered.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Haley asked.

"They'll be fine," Celeste assured her. "But right now, we need to get out of here."

Hick quickly packed up the laptop and the DSs in his bag while Spencer tried to open up the window.

"What the hell?" Spencer questioned as she looked closely, finding the window nailed shut. "Did your crazy dad nail the window shut?"

**BLAM!**

"It's getting closer," Haley warned as she backed away from the door.

Spencer grabbed a nearby shirt and wrapped it around her fist.

"Hopefully what my dad taught me can get us out alive," she muttered as she swung her arm at the window, smashing most of it into pieces.

We quickly crawled out through the window one by one, hearing the loud noises in the living room.

"Everything will be okay," Celeste told me softly as we crawled through the window, being the last ones of the group.

**BLAM!**

The bedroom door was blown to bits by Fire Blast and the impact forced us to tumble forward and fall in the flower bed.

"Are you okay?" Celeste asked me.

I slowly nodded and she staggered on her feet.

**BLAM!**

"It sounds like a fucking warzone!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Come on!" Hick exclaimed. "Through the backyards!"

As we made our escape towards safety, we heard the cries of a Leafeon and a Glaceon.

**Finally, this chapter is definetly longer than the last. I'm now accepting OCs so please PM me if you have any! So what'll happen to them next? What are Sigma Six's intentions on causing havoc in the real world? Will Spencer stop cursing so much?**

**Jason: I don't think so.**

**Celeste: Me either.**

**Me: Well stay tuned.**

**Celeste: (Scratches wound) God it's itchy…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! School started and gave me bunch of homework, reports, and projects. We have some OCs appearing this chapter (Ryu Dragonclaw, Red Wing Zero, and Umbreon of Darkness I hope you guys see this!) and well enjoy!**

**Jason: Hopefully this chapter won't be...too much.**

**me: just wait and see**

I kept myself buried in Celeste's chest, not wanting to take a peek of the outside.

"Jason," I heard Celeste call me. "Jason."

I didn't dare to move.

"Jason. Please Jason, look at me."

I slowly looked up, exposing my tears.

"Don't cry," she said calmly as she petted my head, "everything will be okay."

I licked her cheeks, feeling extremely better already, and she gave a small laugh.

"Where do we go now?" Spencer asked. "That stupid Dragonite destroyed our only shelter."

"Our best bet is the school or an abandoned house," Hick said.

"And wait for them to find us? I don't think so."

"Eevee," I called.

"What is it Jason?" Hick asked me.

I pointed at the backpack with my paw.

"You want something in there?"

I nodded and he quickly unzipped his bag and Celeste carefully placed me on the floor. I buried my head inside and quickly pulled out my phone with my mouth. I slowly dropped it and began to press buttons randomly with my paws.

"Damn you buttons," I grumbled as I tried to open my contacts.

"Eevee, what the hell are you doing?" Spencer questioned.

"Not now," I told her, well it came out as, "Eevee."

I quickly pushed the phone to Hick and he gave a confused look.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Eevee!" I yipped as I pushed the phone more and more towards him. "Eevee!"

He slowly picked up the phone and glanced at the screen.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I nodded, "it's the only way to stay safe."

"Alright then," he said as he pressed the call button, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Haley asked as we walked towards a large, abandoned house.

"This is where he told me," Hick announced.

"How do we even know that this guy won't try to kill us or something?" Spencer questioned.

"Because Jason knows him. That's why."

He knocked at the door and then heard a lot of locks unlocking. The door slightly opened and a boy wearing a black cloak, that is slightly taller than Hick, glared at us with his brown eyes.

"Are you Ryu?" Hick asked.

"Who needs to know?" he questioned.

"I'm Hickory or Hick, Jason's friend."

"And they are?"

"Spencer, Celeste, and Haley."

"I can't let you guys in without Jason."

"He's actually right there, right next to Celeste."

I glanced at him quietly, fluffing up my collar.

"Can you please let us in?" Celeste asked. "We need a place to stay."

He bit his lip and after a few seconds he opened the door fully.

"Come in, but hurry."

All of us scurried inside and Ryu quickly closed the door.

"Make yourselves at home," he said.

We slowly wandered around, finding two others in the living room.

"Who's them Ryu?" one of them asked.

"Friends of someone I know."

"Oh my god! It's an Eevee!" the other one yelled.

He raced towards me and swept me off the ground.

"You're so adorable!" he smiled as he gave me a big hug, squeezing me to death. "And fluffy!"

"Eevee!" I yipped as I squirmed around. "Eevee!"  
>"Let him go Pit," Ryu told him.<p>

"Why? He's so cute!"

"That's Jason, my friend."

"Oh."

He carefully placed me on the ground and gave an apologetic look.

"Eevee," I grumbled as I re-fluffed my fur.

"My name is Parker but everyone calls me Pit," he introduced himself, "and I just made your lives meaningful."

"As if," Spencer scoffed as she pushed him aside.

"Hey, I managed to defeat that Dragonite with my two prized Pokemon."

"Oh yeah? Well I managed to get us out alive from that Dragonite by breaking a window with my fist and don't go around thinking that I won't try to break your pretty face."

"Spence calm down," Celeste said calmly. "The last thing we need is more people after us."

"Moving on," Ryu said awkwardly. "The guy over there is Alastair."

"Nice to meet you," Alastair said as he walked towards us and then began petting me on the head. "And who's this little guy?"

"We're friends of Jason," Celeste said.

"Oh Eeveeguardian. By the way where is he?"

"You're petting him."

He glanced down at me and gave a surprised look.

"Jason, is that you?"

I nodded.

"Seems a bit ironic that you name yourself Eeveeguardian and you end up as an Eevee," he grinned.

"Eevee," I grumbled.

"Wait how do you know his fanfic's name?" Spencer questioned.

"We talked, you probably know me as Umbreon of Darkness."

"You're Umbreon of Darkness?" Hick asked.

"Yeah, Ryu's Ryu Dragonclaw and Pit is Red Wing Zero."

"That's a little unexpected," Spencer announced, "I thought you guys live anywhere else but here."

"Well sometimes the ones you chat online can be living next door."

"What happened to your arm?" Ryu asked as he took a glimpse of her wound.

"It's nothing really," she assured.

"At least let me get that wrapped up for you," he hesitated.

"Alright," she said after a short pause.

"Eevee! Vee!" I exclaimed.

"Want to come too Jason?"

I nodded and she carefully picked me up.

"Oh Ryu, is there a place I can set up some equipment?" Hick asked as he showed his bag.

"Sure, there's some room on the kitchen table. Alastair, can you show him?"

"Right over here," he announced and led Hick, Spencer, and Haley to the kitchen.

"This should keep it from infecting," Ryu said as he gently swab her wound with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol.

"How did Jason ended up like this in the first place?" Pit asked.

"It happened last night, before it became so chaotic," Celeste explained. "We were at our tree house, just hanging out and we were getting ready to have a multi battle like we always do. But when he turned on his DS, he ended up fighting a Dragonite. Jason lost and the Dragonite turned him into a baby Eevee. He looked so scared and confused..."

She wiped away the tears and began petting me, causing me to purr in satisfaction.

"I could tell by his eyes that he needed me to protect him and that's what I did. I protected him from the Dragonite that's been chasing after us ever since."

"Don't worry," Ryu assured as he wrapped the wound with bandages, "we'll try to keep you guys safe from harm."

"Thank you, you don't have to do that."

"I'll do anything for my friends," he gave a small smile.

"Why does it feel so hot in..."

She flopped to her side and began to scream in pain.

"Celeste!" I yelled as I watched her helplessly.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Pit began to panic.

_**RIP!**_

A pink tail sprang out of her jeans, lashing around, and pink cat like ears were on the top of her head. She gasped for air, curling herself up.

"Wh-what in the world?" Ryu questioned.

"What happened?" Celeste questioned as she gasped for air.

"Celeste! Are you okay?" I asked her as I nuzzled her neck. "Please tell me you're alright."

"Jason, d-did you just sp-speak?"

Our ears picked up a familiar tune in the kitchen, making us shudder in fear.

**This brings the end of this chapter! **

**Celeste: I feel weird with my ears and tail**

**Jason: But you look cute!**

**Celeste: Awww! *blushes* you look cute too**

**I would like thank Ryu Dragonclaw (as Ryu), Umbreon of Darkness (as Alastair), and Red Wing Zero (as Pit) for submitting their OCs. There's still some spots left for more OCs so don't hesistate to send your OCs. What's going to happen next? What's happening to Celeste? Should Haley speak more?**

**Haley: YES!**

**Stay tuned...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to an another chapter of Our War Game! Updates will be a bit slower than usual (rarely fast) due to some stuff from theatre class that I can't afford to miss for awhile, especially for you guys that stalk me or I stalk at all over fanfiction and deviantart (not gonna mention any names, but it starts with a letter). **

**Jason: Can we start now?**

**Celeste: You're talking to much.**

**Me: Fine...now we begin with chapter 4!**

We stood there, frozen, as the tune played louder and louder.

"Pit," Ryu swallowed hard, "Did you leave our DSs on?"

"Maybe," he shuddered, "Why?"

"You just cost us our humanity."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Spencer!" Celeste screamed as she raced out.

"Celeste wait!" I yelled as I went after her.

"Please, please, please, please don't do this!"

"_For someone who is stubborn and violent, begging for mercy might spare you. Then again.."_

We heard a high pitch scream from the kitchen.

"Spencer!"  
>We dashed in the kitchen, starting at everyone's horrified looks and pile of Spencer's clothes on the floor.<p>

"Sp-Spence?"

A tiny figure slowly crawled out of her clothes with her eyes full of fear.

"AXEW!" she yipped.

"Spencer, is that you?" I asked.

"Eevee, is that you talking?"

"Who else do you think can understand you? "

She glanced at me with her big red eyes and gave me a huge hug

"Oh Eevee!" she whimpered as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I fell for it. That fucking Dragonite told me if I was able to kick his ass he would change you back. I'm so fucking stupid!"

"You're not stupid Spence," I told her gently. "You risked your humanity to get mine back. I think that was brave of you to do that."

"Well, I can't stand you as a baby Eevee-AAAHHHH!"

She squirmed around in Hick's grasp, trying to escape.

"Don't worry Spence," Hick said calmly. "I'm just checking you quickly."

"And who said I wanted to get a check up?"she questioned.

After examining her closely, Hick gave her a pat on the head and said, "Well the good news is that you're okay and the bad news...you're a baby."  
>"WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING AXEW AXEW AXEW!"<p>

"Calm down Spence," Celeste said soothingly.

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN UNTIL THAT STUPID DRAGONITE WILL PAY!"  
>"SPENCER!"<p>

Celeste eyes turned pink as she glared at her. Spencer stared into her eyes, slowly calming down and closing her eyes, and lost consciousness.

"What the hell did you do Celeste?" Hick questioned.

"I don't know," she shuddered. "I only wanted her to calm down, not to go unconscious!"

"Or better yet, what happened to you Celeste? Alastair questioned.

"She'll explain later," Ryu announced, "right now we'll need to hack our DSs to give us some advantage from getting transformed."

"We also stumbled into some stuff you guys might want to take a peak at," Hick announced.

"We'll check on that and you three and can help yourselves with some snacks. And Celeste, please be careful. The last thing we need is another unconscious."

She quietly picked me up as Hick handed Spencer to Haley.

"What the hell do you think I did?" Celeste asked me as we we walked to the living room.

"I don't know but I bet Spence will try to bite your head off when she wakes up."

"Hopefully she'll be in a good mood when she gains conscious."

I gave a loud yawn and glanced at her as I curled myself up into a ball of fur.

"Aww, baby Eevee tired?"she grinned.

I nodded as I yawned once more, ignoring the fact that she called me a baby. She began to pet my head as I gave a short, soft purr and drifted to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes from my slumber, feeling completely refreshed.

"You're finally awake!" Spencer exclaimed as she raced towards me. "I thought I might go crazy without having anyone to talk with. "

"At weast yew have me."

She gave an awkward stare and burst out laughing.

"What's so fwunny?" I asked.

"You're voice," she giggled. "You sound like a two year old!"

She laughed even harder and I frowned.

"Meanie!" I yelled and stuck out my tongue.

"What are you gonna do Eevee? Tell your mommy?"

"Ceweste!"

She leisurely walked in with her pink tail swaying side to side.

"What's going on you two?"

"Ceweste, Spwencer's being mean!"

"No I'm not!" she protested. "I'm stating the truth Eevee. "

"First of all why are you talking like this Jason?"

"I don't know bwut Spwencer is bweing mean about it.'"

"I am not!"

"Stop fighting you two!" she snapped. "You're both acting like little children...oh crap."

"Wat is it Ceweste?" I asked.

"Come with me you two," she said as she picked us up and rushed towards the kitchen. "Guys! Guys!"

"Ceweste?"

"Guys!"

She barged in the kitchen as she held us tightly. All of them looked at us in a confused look.

"What's going on Celeste?" Hick asked.

"It's Jason and Spencer. I think something is happening to them."

**Yay chapter 4 is finished!**

**Jason: Youwe ewil fow mwaking tawlk like dis**

**Me: But it fits with the storyline.**

**Celeste: Still that's not nice...**

**Me: Hey I'm the one who's writing this story and I know what I'm doing.**

**Jason: *sticks tongue* meanie!**

**Celeste: Like how you're handling Cringe and Night Ember? I bet the characters have something to say about it.**

**Me: Before I lose it, check out the story Ryu Dragonclaw, Umbreon of Darkness, Red Wing Zero, and I are writing up its called Friends In Any Forms. We worked so hard and although its not updated yet I would still like some of you to check it out.**

**Celeste: Oh Color! Look what I have!  
>Me: Give back my shiny magic pencil of light and darkness! Its not for...LEAF! *turns into leafeon*<strong>

**Jason: dats wat yew get fow being a meanie!**

**Celeste: Until next chapter!**

**Me: Leaf! T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter of Our War Game! You may have noticed what happened next time and...**

**Celeste: You're staying as a Leafeon.**

**Me: Aww**

**Celeste: Deal with it :D**

**Me: Where were we? Oh yeah, we have an OC request yay! And well see soon in this chapter... Can you loosen the leash? Its choking me**

**Celeste: So you can try to escape again? I don't think so.**

**Jason: Meanie..**

**Me: (sighs) fine, let's continue...**

Spencer and I sat quietly, fidgeting as Celeste walked off with a boy and a girl whose names I don't remember.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with them?" I heard Celeste ask.

"They still look the same from the last time I checked," I heard the boy say. "If they became younger physically, it is possible that they could get younger mentally as well."

"So that means Jason is now my _baby_ brother?" the girl asked.

"I guess so."

"I just hope we'll find a way to fix this before it's too late."

"Do you want to play right now Eevee?" Spencer asked me gently with the tone of impatience hidden in her voice.

"Not now," I said back. "I wanna wait fow Ceweste."

"Okay."

I watched them coming back from the hall and raced towards them.

"Ceweste! Ceweste!" I exclaimed and nuzzled her hand.

"Hey Jason," she smiled as she scratched the back of my ear. "Did you and Spencer were good while we talked?"

"Yes Ceweste. Wat did da doctor say?"

"Doctor?"

"Him," I said softly as I pointed my paw towards him.

"You don't remember his name?"

"Nope."

"Don't worry, he says you're okay," her voice lowered after a short pause.

"Awe yew okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured.

Her baby blue eyes drew away from me as if she was saying goodbye to someone who special to her.

"What should we do now?" Hick asked as we all glanced at each other. "We have two down and we all know that the Dragonite will find us eventually."

"Try to stop it."

All of us stared at Ryu.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Pitt questioned. "Last time I checked, none of us and last long in a battle."

"All of this occurs in the DS, right? So its possible that maybe we can hack into the server or whatever its happening and well eliminate the problem."

"With our crap, we'll be lucky to hack one item," Hick sighed. "We'll need a supercomputer or server or something to do that."

"So that's why I'm thinking about heading to the high school."

"You want us to go across town while we have no clue what's out there?" Pitt questioned, "that's suicide!"

"If you manage to do it, do you think that my brother will be okay?" Haley asked.

"Most likely."

"I think we should give it a try," Alastair said, "we're already 'captured' anyways."

"For everyone," Celeste said softly, "for Jason."

_**RING!**_

"Hello?" Alastair asked as he answered the phone. "What? Where are you Amy? Okay, just stay calm and keep yourself hidden. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Who was that Alastair?" Ryu asked.

"It's a friend of mine. Apparently, she's here when she should have still be on vacation. I gotta go."

"Wait Alastair!" Celeste yelled as he took off.

I raced after him.

"Jason!"

"Where are you Amy?" I heard him mutter as he wandered down the park.

"Eevee."

He slowly turned around and gave a surprised look as he glanced at me.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Vee," I gave a small smile as I nuzzled his leg.

"Come on," he said as he picked me up. "Oh crap."

We quickly hid behind bush as a pack of Mightyena came in view. He clenched his hand in my furry collar, slightly choking.

"Eev-"

"Shush," Alastair whispered as he covered my muzzle.

The pack lingered away and Alastair slowly crept out of the bush, looking around his surroundings.

"God that's close," he sighed in relief. "Come on."

He held me close as he wandered around the foggy park, anxious to get out. He noticed a small tunnel nearby and slowly went inside.

"Amy?" he called. "Amy?"

No reply.

"Eevee?" I slowly glanced up at him with a confused look.

"Don't worry, we're just taking a small peek. Amy?"

We could hear shuffling circling around us.

"Vee..." I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you," he assured.

Then, they got us off guard.

**Sorry for it being too short this week has been all critical for me so yeah**

**Celeste: Color! Food! *gives color cookie***

**Me: YAY!**

**Jason: See ya next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason: How mwany haz he eawten?**

**Celeste: That's his sixth box**

**Me: Leaf! ^_^ *munching on cookies***

**Celeste: He's too busy stuffing himself to do the intro. I'll do it. Welcome to next chapter of Our War Game and we STILL haven't introduced the OC because someone got lazy…**

**Me: *still buried in box of cookies, munching***

**Celeste: Anyways we WILL make sure that the OC will appear and as we reach closer and closer to the end? Seriously?**

**Me: Leaf!**

**Celeste: Looks we might end soon and it still "lacks of complications".**

**Jason: Bwut our stowy iz awound Escape's last chwapters…**

**Celeste: Still maybe the author could've lenghten the hours of day or something… anyways these words are from color and I'm reading what he already wrote so sorry for killing your time. Now let's start**

**Jason :YAY**

**Me: leaf! ^_^ *still munching on cookies***

"Alastair? Is that you?"

"Ugh, my head."

I slowly gazed up, finding a girl wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket. She flipped her long back hair with blond and pink streaks as she held her bat firmly.

"Sorry Alastair," the girl said as she helped him up, "I thought you were one of them."

"It's alright," he gave a small smile, "at least there isn't blood this time."

"Eevee?" I yipped softly as I glanced at the girl.

"And who is this little guy?" she smiled as she carefully picked my up. "God, you're so cute."

"Eev," I murred as she stroked my fur, giving me that addicting pleasant feeling.

"He's actually a friend of mine who…um…changed when all of this happened," Alastair said awkwardly, "he sorta followed me over here, is that right Jason?"

I slowly nodded.

"I can see that."

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here in the first place?" Alastair asked. "I thought you would be out of town for a few more days."

"Got back early, well just myself and I think we should save the chit-chat for when we have a safer place to be."

"True. Come on, I know a place where we can be safe."

* * *

><p>"Guys, we're back!" Alastair announced as he knocked on the door. "Guys?"<p>

"Eevee?" I called out.

No reply.

"Are you sure we're at the right house?" Amy asked.

"Positive," Alastair assured. "No one else has a statue of a dragon in their front lawn. Ryu? Pitt? Hick?"

Our ears picked up the faintest sound a shard of glass, crunched into smaller pieces. I watch Amy peeking through the windows carefully, giving a confused look.

"Uh Alastair, is there supposed be a Dragonite in there?"

"What?"

The both of peeped through, finding the Dragonite thrashing all over the house.

"EEVEE!" I yipped.

"Shush!" Alastair covered my muzzle.

We watched him wander closer and closer.

"Get down."

We quickly lowered our heads as the Dragonite peered through the window.

"What should we do?" Amy whispered.

"Whe he's not looking, we run."

"And where will we go?"

"I have an idea where they might be."

I slowly peered through the window.

"Eevee."

"What is it Jason?"

I pawed the cold glass and both of them slowly looked through, the Dragonite was gone.

"Now it's our chance."

"On the count of three," Amy directed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We began to dash our way out.

_Crash!_

"Oh shoot!" Alastair yelled. "Keep running!"

"You're not getting away this time!"

I slowly looked back, finding our enemy chasing after us.

"Let's see if this will slow you down."

"Hyper beam!" Amy screamed.

The multicolored beam hits Alastair on the back.

"AAHHH!"

He collapsed on the floor, unconciouss.

"Alastair!"

"You're next!"

Amy quickly pulled out a black DS.

"Snivy, use Flash!"

A great flash of light nearly blinded the Dragonite, causing him to stagger.

"Use Leaf Storm!"

Bright green leaves appeared out of nowhere as they circled around and striked the Dragonite like flying sharp knives. The Dragonite roared in pain as he went away, blind and injured badly.

"Eevee!" I yipped as I dashed towards our fallen friend.

"Alastair!"

We kneed next to his body, fearing for the worst.

"Wake up," Amy said softly as she tapped his cheeks "Come on, wake up."

He slowly flickered his eyes open, breathing heavily.

"You're going to be okay," she assured.

"I'm so screwed," he gave a weak chuckle.

"What?"

He pulled up his shirt, black fur covering his torso.

"Oh god."

"Eev?"

The twilight black fur began to spread throughout his body.

"If I change completely," he grunted. "You know what to do."

"No I won't! I won't do it!"

"It's for your own safety. Promise me."

"Okay," she whispered. "I will."

I huddled at Amy's feet as we heard the loud grunts of pain. In a mere minutes, he was gone.

**Me: Leaf! *buried in a nother box of cookies***

**Jason: O_O How much did he ate now?**

**Celeste: That's his tenth.. You really did a good job color -_- you even got the others in it too. Anyways, it also says here in his barely legible handwriting that it's the 1 year anniversary of Escape..**

**Me: Leafeon leaf leaf! ^_^**

**Celeste: Well see y'all next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Celeste: Now where did he go?**

**Jason: Umm under da table?**

**Celeste: *looks under and spots color* there you are!**

**Color: LEAF! *gets dragged out***

**Celeste: *ties color on a pole* This will keep you from running away**

**Color: LEAF!**

**Jason: He's not calming down!**

**Celeste: *groans* I'll take care of it. Just start this thing.**

**Jason: okays...um let's continue with chwaptah seven!**

"A-A-Alastair?" Amy quivered as she glanced at a bulge shuffling under his clothes, trying to find a way out.

"Eev?" I called out softly as I hid behind Amy.

An umbreon slowly poked its head out of the pile of clothes and glanced at us quietly with its glowing red eyes. I saw Amy holding the bat close to her as the umbreon shook off the clothes.

"Amy? Jason?" the umbreon gave a soft moan, "Is that you?"

Amy grabbed the bat with both of her hands firmly, where I just dashed after him like a young child running to their parent.

"Awastair!" I exclaimed as nuzzled his chest. "Yew awe okay!"

"I didn't expect you to sound so...different than your real age."

I pouted at him as he gave a small grin.

"A-A-Alastair?" Amy asked again, still unsure whether or not he's still there.

He slowly wandered towards her and nuzzled her hand. He gazed up at her and muttered one word.  
>"Bri."<p>

Or in others words, "Hi."

"It is you!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "Oh god, I thought I might have to beat you up or something!"

"Wat do we do now?" I asked.

"Go with the plan," he said.

"So now what?" Amy asked curiously.

"Bri," he replied as he pointed up north.

"Huh?"  
>"Eevee eev!" I exclaimed pointing the same direction.<p>

"I have no clue what you're guys are saying."

"Breon!"

He started to dash down the road.  
>"Eev!" I trotted behind him.<br>"Hey wait up!" she exclaimed.

"Why are we doing at the high school?" Amy asked quizzically.

"To meet with the others," Alastair explained but all Amy heard was, "Breon bri bri."

"I'll find out myself then," she said softly as she went in.

The three of us slowly lingered down the dark and barren hallway, finding no one in sight.

"Hello?" Amy called. "Is anyone here?"

Silence was the answer.

"Scawy," I quivered as my tail was tucked between my legs.

"Don't worry Jason," Alastair gave a small smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

"O-o-o-okay..."

We continued down the darkened hall, vulnerable. I slowly stopped as my ear pricked, picking up a very small squeak of a shoe.

"Hewo?" I called out in the dark. "Is anyone dere?"

The squeak grew louder and louder.  
>"Stay close Jason," Alastair warned.<p>

"Okay."

Then, they attacked. A pink blur pounced on Amy, causing her to fall.

"UMBRI!"  
>"EEVEE!"<p>

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" the girl asked.

"I'm Amy and they sent me here," Amy grunted as she tried to get out of her grasp

The girl glanced at Alastair and me.

"Jason?"

"Eevee eev!" I exclaimed happily as I leaped into her arms. "Ceweste!"

She held me in arms as I nuzzled her and purred.

"Hi," Alastair gave an awkward smile.

"Alastair?"

"Who the hell are you?" Amy questioned.

"I'm Celeste," she replied as she petted me, "this one's girlfriend."

"Can you get off of me?"

Celeste slowly get off of Amy and says, "Let me bring you to the others."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Celeste announced, "Guess who I found!"<p>

"Jason!" Hick, Haley, and Pitt came over and petted my head.

"Where's Ryu?" Alastair asked.

Everyone grew silent.

"Where is he?"

"We were attacked by the dragonite and well... he changed," Celeste explained as she pointed at a sleeping glaceon on the couch.

"Eev?"

"Oh god."

_**Crash!**_

"What was that?" Haley asked.

"I have an idea who that is," Hick mumbled.

"Let's move," Celeste suggested.

"And have more of us tf'ed?" Pitt questioned. "Great plan."

"It's either leave or pray he won't come in here."

"Good point."

"Alright then," Amy said as she got a good grip on the bat. "Let's do this."

We slowly walked out the door with our hearts beating fast.

"We'll be fine if we go up-"

_**BLAM!**_

The impact of the explosion skid me to the wall, cringing.

"GO! GO! GO!"

"Hurry upstairs!"

My ears still rang and my eyesight became horrible.

"Jason!"

I felt someone picking up my numb body, too weak and helpless to save myself.

"I got you, just stay with me."

Celeste was holding me close, sprinting down the hall.

_**BLAM!**_

The explosion knocked us off our feet, sending us to the wall.  
>"Ceweste!" I yelled as I saw her body, not moving.<p>

"I'm changing Jason," she said weakly. "I can feel it."

"No..."  
>"I'm running out of time, I can't hold it much longer."<p>

"Ceweste," my eyes began to water.

"You're going to end this, you hear?" she said as her eyes began to glow, "you're going to get things back to normal.."

"Ceweste what are you.."

I can feel my body heat increase as my body altered. I began to grow as I became more and more human. I glanced back at Celeste who was becoming more and more mew.

"Celeste!"

"Now...mew...be a good...mew...and..."

"Celeste?"

She was now a full mew, asleep in my arms.

"Celeste!"

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I held her close, crying my heart out. My best friend, my sweetheart, gone for good.

**Jason: *stares at color unconscious on the floor* I think you killed him**

**Celeste: He made me into a freaking mew!**

**Jason: Now who will finish the story?**

**Celeste: you are...mew**

**Jason: Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Celeste: Mew! Mew! Mew!**

**Me: Leaaaaffffff….**

**Jason: From what says here, it's the final chapter and hopefully everyone will be normal.**

**Alastair: Umbreon**

**Ryu: Glaceon**

**Spencer: Axiew?**

**Pitt: Maybe being fluffy is good…**

**Jason: Not you too -_-…. Hopefully nothing bad will happen…**

I held Celeste close to me as I heard the others scrambling to the second floor.

"Celeste…." My voice became a harsh whisper as tears trickled down my cheeks. If only I haven't played that game, if only I gave myself instead of running, she would be okay. The explosions grew closer and closer, I had to go. I slowly stood up and ran as fast as I could for shelter.

"Mew…mew mew mew…" Celeste whimpered as she buried herself in my clothed chest.

Thank god Celeste managed to get me in clothes or else the Dragonite or anyone else would've easily spotted a naked teen.

I staggered as I climbed up the stairs, feeling now awkward running with two feet.

"Almost there," I grunted as I dashed down the hall.

_**BLAM!**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I collapsed on the ground as Celeste flew out of my hands and skid to the wall.

"Son of a-"

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

I slowly turned around, finding the Dragonite full of rage and enough energy to power the country.

"Oh god."

He charged towards me, ready to send my butt into oblivion.

"GLACE!"

"BRI!"

Ryu and Alastair came into view and pounced on my predator.

I scrambled on my feet and picked up the badly injured mew.

"Mew…."

"ROOOAAAARR!"

"Umbri!"

"Glace!"

"Come on guys!" I yelled. "We need scram, now"

We ran once more, we really need to work on running away. Suddenly, the nearest door swung open and pairs of hands grabbed us and dragged us inside.

"SON OF A-"

"Glace!"

"Bri!"

"Mew…"

"Shhhh!"

I slowly turned around, quickly finding it was Hick, Haley, the sleeping Spencer, Pitt, and Amy.

"Stay quiet," Hick whispered.

We were dead silent as we saw the silhouette of the Dragonite passing by. After a few minutes, we sighed in relief and knew he was gone.

"What the hell happened to you Jason?" Hick questioned. "You're human!"

"Celeste gave her strength to change me back," I said softly as I held Celeste close. "I feel so stupid for letting her do that."

"What's done is done," Amy assured. "Now, what's the plan?"

"We go to the computer room and destroy what's causing them to get out the game."

"That's suicide!" Amy exclaimed.

"And even if we did make it that far, one of us has to stay behind and buy time the others time to get it done," Hick added.

"Hick, you're the tech wiz so you, Amy, and Haley go while me and Pitt go try to buy guys time."

"What?" Pitt's eyes grew wide.

"I'm pretty sure you and your prized pokemon will beat again," I gave a cocky smile.

"I guess so but-"

"It's settled then," Hick cut him off.

"Glace!" Ryu exclaimed as he trotted towards Pit and I.

"Looks Ryu wants to join you," Hick gave a small smile.

"Bri," Alastair yipped as he trotted towards us.

"No Alastair," I stopped him. "You should go with them."

"Everyone ready to end this?" Hick asked with a smile.

"If it's not our end," Amy said uneasily.

"Be careful Haley," I said gently to my sister and hugged her hard.

"You too," she said softly. "And don't try to get locked up in a cage."

"I'll try."

We stared at the door, ready to go. One Mississippi. I clenched my fist. Two Mississippi. The voices of my mother and father flowed in my mind. Three Mississippi. I ran as fast I as I could.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a great idea?" Pit asked me as we slowly walked in the cafeteria.<p>

"Positive," I assured. "Now turn on your DS."

The both of us switched on our DS, the bright white light seemed to lit up through the darkness.

"Lucinda use flash," I said to the torchic in my screen.

Then, the room lit up dimly; enough to see decently.

"What do we do now?" Pit asked.

"Just stand here and wait for him to come get us."

_**Ring!**_

I looked at my screen finding a Pokegear icon with the name "HICK" next to it. I cautiously touched the icon and a crackling sound was heard in the speakers.

"Jason, can you hear me?"

"Hick is that you?" I asked.

"Yup! I finally patched into to your 'pokegear'. Listen, we're almost at the computer room. Improvise as long as you're able too."

"Got it," I replied back. "And Hick.."

"Yes'm?"

"Take care of my sis."

"Will do."

He hanged up when the low rumbling like sounds trembled throughout the cafeteria and the small gravel shook.

"He's here," my voice lowered. "Get ready to battle."

Pit stood behind me as a shadow dived from the ceiling and shattered at ground around itself.

"Well, well, well, the little eevee has finally decided to come out."

I glared at him as I held my DS firmly. The light began to flash.

"When you lose again, I will lock you away.."

The battle sound blasted.

"We'll see," I replied.

Time to battle. He unleashed his first attack, Twister.

"Get down!" I yelled as I ducked down to the floor.

"Holy crap!"

"Glace!"

Ryu leapt on the Dragonite and bit him hard on the neck.

"ROOOAAARRR! Stupid mutt!"

The Dragonite used Fire Punch on Ryu, sending him flying towards the wall, unconscious.

"Ryu!"

I grabbed Pit by the shirt collar and dashed behind a pile of tables.

"Oh crap my DS!" Pit exclaimed as he dashed out and raced towards the handheld game on the ground.

"Pit!"  
>The Dragonite lunged at him and slashed his ivory claws on his chest.<p>

"AUGHH!"

He collapsed on the ground, trembling in pain. In only took a matter of seconds for him to transform into the innocent fragile I once were.

"Oh shit."

He began to blow things away with his hyperbeam, barely missing the clutter of tables.

"I need to move," I said to myself as I stared at a nearby closet. "On the count of three."

I took a deep breath and focused on my main target.

"One. Two…Three!"

I ran like the wind as the Dragonite destroyed the tables into debris. I dove for the door as he began using hyperbeam at me. I managed to get in before the attack had a chance to hit my body. I locked the door and sat against the door.

_What do I do now?_

_**Ring!**_

I quickly answer the call on my DS.

"Hello?"

"J-J-Jason?"

"Haley what's wrong?"

"They got them," she whimpered.

"What?"

"There's more of them here and they got Hick and Amy."

"Is Alastair with you?"

"In bad shape…"

"Are you in the computer room? With the laptop?"

"Yes…I'm so scared Jason.."

"Listen to me, there are these big black boxes with a bunch crap inside. Connect the yellow cable to the machine and the laptop."

"I can't do it," she whispered, "I can't"

"Yes you can and I'll help you," I assured. "Do what I tell you, okay?"

"Okay.."

"After you plug the cable, a green box will appear in the screen and you should be done."

"Okay.."

After a minute or two of the crackling sound on the line, her voice comes back.

"It's locked."

My heart sank. Our chances to end this, to stop everything…has ended.

"What should I do Jason?"

_The better question what should I do?_

"Jason?"

"Get out of there and head for somewhere safe. Alastair will protect you and take care of Spencer and Celeste."

"Where am I meeting you J?"

"I won't be meeting you."

"What? Jason please!"

"I love you sis," I told her as I shed a tear and hung up the call.

"ROOOAAARR!"

"Here we go," I told myself.

I slowly opened the door and ran. I ran across the hall as the Dragonite flew after me.

"Come back here!"

"Hopefully this works," I told myself, "and hopefully Haley is safe."

He began using his strong attacks to try to knock me off of my feet.

"Must..keep..going.." I muttered.

Fifteen feet left to go. My legs began to feel like jelly. Ten feet. I began to lag behind, getting closer and closer to the Dragonite. Five feet.

"Must keep going!"

_**BOOM!**_

I broke down the door and collapsed in the aisles and aisles of computers.

"Don't make it too difficult for me!"

The Dragonite slashed my legs, trying to prevent me from moving. I looked at the corner of my eyes, I was beginning to transform.

"Must...keep…moving…"

I crawled towards the end of the aisle where the huge server was.

The Dragonite slashed my back, trying to stop me from moving.

"EEEV!"

My torso was covered in fur.

"Poor little eevee," he ridiculed. "He's hurt badly."

_Must…keep…going…_

I reached the server, it ends here.

"I have finally caught you," he said grimly as he built up an immense amount of power.

"Do you really?"

A dark ray shot out of his mouth and stuck me and the server.

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Everything grew white…

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the tall trees and the dark gray sky as the cold nibbled my skin. I rolled my eyes downward, finding a girl kneeing next to me. Her dark brown eyes glancing at my bruises as her dyed green bangs just touched her brows.

_Celeste?_

"Let me get you in the house," She said as she helped me get on my feet.

I lowered my eyes as my body began to ache even more. Wherever the hell I was, it better be safer than home…

_To be continued in Saviors…_

**Me: this concludes the end of Our War Game but not to worry, Jason's adventure will continue with the others in Saviors..**


End file.
